Concert
by IzelleVyx
Summary: Magnolia is having their first annual cover band classic rock music festival. Levy and friends decide to go. (rockstar!GajeelxLevy and other shippings) (I suck at summaries. I hope you will at least read it.) (Cover picture belongs to blanania ) (Rated M for future lemon)(Characters and songs used are not mine)
1. Ch 1 ROCKTOBERFEST

Its a warm, breezy, August day in Magnolia. The leaves on the trees are just starting to turn beautiful colors. Each leaf is touched with some form of gold, yellow, orange or red. The students of Fairy Tail University are all lounging in the atrium inside the library, enjoying the beautiful day. All that is, except Levy McGarden. She is sitting in a cozy reading nook, her nose buried in her french book. Reading at a speed that astonished her friends, Levy is educating herself about french conjigation.

_"French verbs ending in -er, which comprise the largest class, inflect somewhat differently from other verbs. Between the stem and the inflectional endings that are common across most verbs, there may be a vowel, which in the case-."_

She suddenly notices that the library is much more full than it was, and that there is a crowd near the front. She glances at the page number before standing up and making her way through the crowd. One of the perks of being short was she could always get past people easier. She finally reaches the front of the crowd and directly in front of her is the library's memo board. She sees what has everyone's attention; its a huge poster in the middle of the board. She quickly scans the contents reading it.

October 6 at the South Gate Park

Magnolia's First Annual

ROCKTOBERFEST

A Cover Band Classic Rock Music Festival

In coilition with the annual Harvest Festival!

From 5:00 PM to 12:00 AM

A large percentage of proceeds go to rebuilding Magnolia's Elementry School

Tickets: Adults only - $15

Pack of 4 -$55

Bands Include:

Black Steel~Thunder God Tribe~Giant's Armor~Tower of Heaven~Declaration of War~The Dragon's Graveyard

And Many More!

Levy smiles as her best friend, Lucy, walks up and bumps her shoulder.

"Hey Lu-chan" She turns to the curvatious blonde as she speaks.

"Whats this?" Lucy, like always, getting straight to the point.

"Its a music festival. Classic Rock" She say as Lucy starts to open her mouth to ask. Her friend reads the poster and whirls around to face Levy.

"You know this means we HAVE to go right?" The blonde grins knowing her best friend's favorite music. "My treat."

"Really?" The bluenette looks at her friend cautiously until Lucy nods. Levy then squeals and hugs her friend tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Luce!"


	2. Ch 2 Treasure Trove

The girls are standing outside a local thrift shop, waiting on their friends to get there. Lucy is audibly pouting.

"I'm putting my foot down, Lu-chan. I'll go shopping but we are NOT going to Urban Outfitters. You can buy the same stuff for so much cheaper here. Today is the most expensive day and everything is 175 jewels each!" Lucy perks up significantly at that.

"There better be some cute stuff here." The pretty blonde huffs before grinning playfully at her friend.

"Trust me. Its a Treasure Trove." Levy chuckles at her pun. The sign above them advertises the little hole in the wall store as such, Treasure Trove.

"Hey look! Its them!" Levy turns to see a group of friends walking up to them.

Erza Scarlet is a beautiful, tall, redhead who is built like a linebacker, but in a good way. Natsu Dragneel is a ball of energy, topped with a mop of bright pink hair. Like Levy, he believes in unconventional hair. Gray Fullbuster is striding along side them, wearing as little as he can in public. He was pretty enough to make a girl swoon, with messy black hair and stormy blue eyes. Bouncing along in front of everyone is Wendy Marvell, her best friend, Carla Extalia and Natsu's shadow, Happy Freyr. Wendy and Happy are both bluenettes thanks to the work of Levy, while Carla has beautiful hair so blonde, Levy swore it had to be white. Wendy is a slender beautiful girl. Carla is a little more curvaceous and Happy may have been a senior in high school but still looked like he was 12.

Levy smiles at the sight of her friends, noticing her own shadows, Jet and Droy, are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the guys?" Levy isn't too concerned, slightly relieved they aren't there to oogle at her.

"They couldn't make it" Natsu replies as he bounds up to the girls.

"Alright is that everyone?" Levy didn't miss the flush on Lucy's cheeks at Natsu's close proximity. "Lets go!"

They all stroll in and spread out looking for something to wear to the concert. The boys quickly made their selections and leave. Levy waves good bye, enviously wishing it was that easy for her to make her selection. After a while, she finally heads toward the dressing room a few selections in arm. She stops a few feet away and squeals as she sees the perfect pair of boots. She quickly snatches them and leaves the flats that she was holding in their place. As she enters the dressing area, Lucy walks out of one of the rooms and stands in front of the mirror.

"What do you guys think?" The blonde turns this way and that.

"Wait!" Levy rummages through the stuff in her arms and hands Lucy something. "Add this." She tries it on and grins her satisfaction. The other girls nod their agreement.

"You look wonderful Lucy." Erza smiles kindly.

"So do you, Erza! Is that what you are choosing?" Erza blushes softly and nods

"I do believe so" Wendy holds up matching outfits for her and Carla.

"Look what I found Levy!" Wendy is smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow! I can't believe you found two?!"

"I'm only wearing it because Wendy asked me to." Carla grumbles shyly. Wendy grins nudging her.

"Uh huh. Suuuuuure you are." She turns to Levy and the others. "She's wearing it because she heard Happy say that he found it cute." The smaller girl flushes bright red.

"No I'm not!" She retortes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Wendy says pretending she believes her.

"What about you, Levy?" The bluenette looks up at the sound of her name.

"Hmm? Oh I have a few things I'm gonna try." She heads toward one of the rooms.

She tries on two of the three outfits that she had chosen. Both are thumbed down.

"Okay guys! Last one!" She notices the perfect boots and pulls them on last. She steps out and stands in front of the mirror. The other girls say nothing.

"Guys, this is it."


	3. Ch 3 Tenrou Tavern

Levy runs into the bar panting.

_Shit! _She thinks as she sees the band equipment being put away. _I missed it!_

She was so excited when she found out Black Steel was playing at the Tenrou Tavern that she had rushed right over. Unfortunately, she was too late.

She plops down at the usual table only to find it more crowded than ever. Surrounding the table is the usual crew as well as Carla's sister, Shagotte, who Levy knew well. Beside the older, white haired, beauty is a group of people she's never seen before. A bulky dark skinned guy, a gorgeous woman with hair so black it looked blue, a slender guy with a unforgettable tattoo across his nose and…. him. A tanned, toned, Grecian god. His hair is long and black and pulled into a tight ponytail. His face and body studded with simple silver piercings. Two along his nose, three along his brow, two under his chin, five in each ear and four along his arms. She wonders if he has anymore as she stares at the strange man sitting across from her. A modern day Hades. He is wearing a simple getup. A black t-shirt and jeans but it hugs every muscle. And those eyes! She can't tear her own away from the glowing pools of blood-red garnet. She finally looks away and looks down. One of those studded arms is covered in scars and she wonders what they would feel like under her fingers...  
"Levy!" A hand is blocking her delicious view and then she remembers where she is.

"Huh?" She blinks and looks at the offending hand and then the person attached to it.

"Hello? Earthland to Levy! Come in Levy?" Natsu grins sarcastically waving his hand in her face.

"What Natsu?" She asks sighing.

"You kinda zoned out there. I think you creeped out Gajeel a bit." She flushes at that statement.

_Shit!_ She thinks again glad of the darkness hiding her red face.

"Sorry. I saw… a… bug." She replies lamely.

"A bug?" Lucy inquires leaning forward to get a good look at Levy. "Really Lev, a bug?"

Levy nods silently.

"Alright….." Lucy says speculating.

"Aaaaanyways," Shagotte interjects softly, "I'd like to introduce you to Black Steel. This is my boyfriend, Pantherlily Musica," the bald man gave a friendly smile and waved softly, "his bandmate, Juvia Lockser." the bluenette (looking closer Levi noticed it actually was blue) hasn't torn her eyes from Gray since he arrived earlier albeit he was ignoring her, "This clown is Toto Maru," he looks up from his makeshift slingshot pointed at Natsu and grins cheekily, "and that brute, Gajeel Redfox," the dark man grunts his hello, arms crossed as he stares at another part of the bar.

_Gajeel,_ she thinks rolling the name around in her head, _Gajeel Redfox. Damn, even his name is __fucking __ hot._ She looks up realizing they were waiting for her to speak.

"Levy, Levy McGarden." She smiles sheepishly. "Nice to meet you." They smile and the conversation around the table resumes.

After a few hours of talking, exchanging numbers and generally getting to know one another, Levy pipes up.

"So what instruments do you all play?" she inquires curiously.

Lily opens his mouth to respond when Gajeel butts in.

"You wanna know, shortstuff?"

"Hey-"

"Gihi, you'll just have to wait until the concert to find out." He grins and winks at her before leaning back to his original position.

She smiles at the cheeky guy.

"I guess I will," She retortes smartly, "and I'm not that short!"

That starts everyone laughing and a new conversation starts up about how short she actually is. Levy protests in her own defense.

And the whole time Gajeel subtly watches the little bluenette, unable to tear his ruby eyes away.


	4. Ch 4 Little Minx

Gajeel had just plopped down on the bench when she walked in. He didn't stare at her directly. No, he knew better than that. He found a spot on the wall to fix his gaze and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Like an exotic little minx. She was short, only about five foot, if that. She wasn't as blessed as some of the girls at this table but she was definitely blessed with a decent rack and tiny waist and what looked to be, a nice soft stomach. She turned around to look for something and he tried not to gawk. Dear Mavis, that ass! She may be lacking in the breast department but she made up for it with the most perfect heart shaped ass he had ever seen in his life. Her legs were just as delicious, thick, full thighs and taut, shapely calves atop tiny, delicate, fairy feet. She had azure hair that was possibly the best dye job ever and a small foxish face with big hazel eyes that he tried his best not to gaze into.

He bit his lip as she strode closer and sat down at the table where he was at.

_Fuck! _he thought. Then she caught his eye, and her jaw dropped slightly. He barely smirked at her. He knew he was pretty good looking. He didn't mind at all when women gawked at him. Suddenly she tore her eyes away and stared at his arms. Before he even had a chance to subtly flex, that pink haired weirdo had got her attention. Something about creeping him out. He half listened going back to watching her out of the corner of his eye. She stammered something about a bug and he chuckled to himself.

_Gihihi, bug my ass, _he thought as Shagotte introduced the band. When it came his turn he just simply grunted still staring at that spot on the wall. He didn't want to show his interest just yet.

"Levy, Levy McGarden"

_Mavis, even her name is gorgeous. Levy._ He savored the sound of her name on his tongue as he whispered it to himself.

Soon everyone was talking amongst themselves and Gajeel decided it was time to join the conversation. He would slip in comments now and then until he had integrated himself in the group. It was some heated debate about warmth and cold. Eventually, everyone began exchanging numbers. He made a point to get the little, blue minx's number. He had plans for this one.

Out of the blue, a few hours later, she randomly asked, "So what instruments do you all play?"

_Gihihi, _He thought getting a great idea.

"You wanna know, shortstuff?" he asked, interupting Lily.

_Sorry man, _he thought to himself.

"Hey-"

"Gihi, you'll just have to wait until the concert to find out." He smirked and leaned back hoping his plan worked. She smiled at him and he knew.

"I guess I will." She responded "and I'm not that short!"

_Uh huh, and I'm not a rockstar, Shrimp. _He thought as he gazed at her unable to look away.


	5. Ch 5 Bzzt Bzzt

_Scepticism is as much the result of knowledge, as knowledge is of scepticism. To be content with what we at present know, is, for the most part, to shut our ears against conviction; since, from the very gradual character of our education, we must continually forget, and emancipate ourselves from, knowledge previously acquired; we must set aside old notions and embrace fresh ones; and, as we learn, we must be daily unlearning something which it has cost us no small labour and anxiety to acquire.-_

**Bzzt bzzt.**

Levy's phone buzzes just as she starts reading a new part of her book. She sighs and looks down.

G: hey shrimp, do u hv prof. jamison? Levy blushes softly noticing it was from Gajeel

_I didn't think he remembered me. _She thought to herself as she types out her reply.

L: Yeah I have the Midge. She responds, using the professor's universal nickname. Why? You need some help? She hits send and picks her book back up. A few moments later, her phone buzzes again.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: yeah. wts his essay bout? did u do it yet? She shakes her head at his style of texting.

L: He wants us to write a story based in a selected ancient civilization. Which one did you draw? I got Greece and finished it like 3 weeks ago. He responds within a matter of moments making her smirk at the mental image of him hunching over a desk with papers strewn about and checking his phone every few seconds for her text.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: i got babalon, hwevr u spell it. Levy texts him a few book titles and websites to help him find his material.

L: If you use these resources and just a generic story idea, then you should pass.

**Bzzzt bzzt.**

G: gimme an idea.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: plz shrimp? She smiles and types out her response.

L: Try the good girl falls for bad boy plotline. It always works. The Midge loves sappy fluff. _Send._

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: good idea. thnks shrimp. i owe ya. She grins.

L: Oh I know.

* * *

Around a week later, Gajeel texts her again. This time she is _in_ the Midge's class.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: gihi, didja see the midge today? i dnt thnk he noticed the tp stickin outta his pants. She snickers out loud looking down at the small man standing up in front of the class. A swath of toilet paper is sticking out from his slacks like a little tail.

L: OMG! He does! I'm in his class right now! Maybe its a fashion statement? She giggles softly.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: yer shittin me shorty? u gt the midge rite now? me too! She looks around trying to find him.

L: Where?

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: im by the door. She finally sees him and gives him a small wave.

L: How's that essay going? She snickers as she sends it.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: Shaddup. dnt remind me.

* * *

Its a Saturday and Levy is waking up from a nap when he texts again. They had been communicating more often and she was fond of their talks.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: u busy today shrimp? She blinks owlishly at the bright screen.

L: Not really, why? She tries to catch a few more of those pesky z's while waiting for his reply. Each time she had one in her grasp, it would slip away.

**Bzzt bzzt.**

G: wanna cm watch us practice? She smirks as she types up her reply.

L: No, I have to wait for the concert remember?

* * *

**_A/N: Hey sorry there weren't like 3 updates like last time. I had to do adult things, yuck. I'll try to update daily. I know this chapter kinda sucked a bit. I was trying to figure out what to make it. I settled on them building their friendship. I'm thinking maybe a bit of smutty action in the next chapter. Who knows. Read, review, follow or favorite please. _**


	6. Ch 6 Cult Classic

Gajeel and the rest of the band look through their music books, trying to create their set list. Each member is on a conference call with members from the other bands using stage D, making sure no one sang the same song twice. The concert guidelines dictates that each band will get a maximum of 5 songs to sing covers of. Everyone in Black Steel has agreed upon three songs and they were arguing with Thunder God Tribe over one.

"This is a CULT CLASSIC! You really think we AREN'T gonna sing it!" Laxus exclaims over speakerphone.

"Laxus, I need this song. I need to send a message." Gajeel states calmly. "Listen I'll give you Rhapsody for it." The mentioned song is one that earlier in the day had been fought over in the same manner.

"Wait what?! You would give up- Really?! One moment." Discussion can be heard in the background. "Okay, deal"

"Okay, how many more does everyone have?" Gajeel looks around at the other phones. The general consensus seems to be that everyone else has all five of their songs.

"Juvia thinks that we are the only ones still needing a song." The slender, curly-haired woman speaks up shyly.

"Lets get lookin'." He grunts as they flip through books. It feels like an eternity without any success, and then suddenly, he sees it.

"Gihihihi. Found it." He holds up the songbook for everyone to see. Lily chuckles and gives it two thumbs up. The others agree.

"Alright, everyone has all five songs." He relays the choice and the bands make a decision on the group song at the end of the concert. Gajeel passes out everyone's sheet music for the set list. And they go their separate ways.

* * *

Its a few days later and Gajeel is telling Levy about practice, while being as vague as possible. He won't even tell her what songs they are playing. She has tried to trick him and get him to accidentally tell her, but he is keeping that information under lock and key. Sometime in the next couple of hours, Levy declares that she has to go take a shower before bed. She deals with Gajeel's light-hearted teases as she gathers her stuff and says goodbye.

Not long after she leaves, Gajeel decides he should take a shower as well. He walks into the bathroom, stripping all the way there. Steam gushes from the tub as he turns on the hot water first. Once it is the correct temperature, he turns on the shower head and steps in. The water sluices down his back pressing his obsidian tresses against his head. He lathers his hair and rinses it and adds the conditioner, letting it sit in his hair while he washes his body. He grabs the soap and squirts a dollop into his hand. He suds it up and begins scrubbing his shoulders and chest. He quickly washes his legs and the rest of his body.

* * *

**A/N:(LEMON WARNING)**

* * *

As he washes up, he remembers what prompts him to take a shower: Levy… taking a shower. Suddenly that's all that he can think of. Levy in the shower, soaping her soft, little body. The water hugging her like a jealous lover. He ignores the angel on his shoulder and entertains the sinful thoughts. His mind fills with images of Levy cleaning her pert breasts, Levy touching herself, Levy thinking of him, Levy moaning his name. He takes his cock in his hand, stroking softly. His eyes are closed as he visualizes a soaking wet Levy. Her palmfuls of breast, that juicy ass. And in the juncture of her legs, her dripping slit. He imagines she is probably soft and bare. Gajeel grunts and quickens his pace, the thought of Levy intoxicating him. In his head, Levy is writhing in reaction to the torturous attention given to her sex. Oh how he wishes that he could be the one touching and kissing her that way. His body tenses as his orgasm builds. When his pleasure almost reaches an apex, the rockstar's back arches and his free hand clenches. The pattering of the shower and a strained whisper of "Levy!" is the only noise heard in the room as the earth rocks on its axis for Gajeel. He pants raggedly, letting the water wash off the remaining suds and the evidence of his carnal act.


	7. Ch 7 Stage B

Music can be heard blasting from Building H4 as the girls get ready for the concert. The dorms at Fairy Tail University are quite different from most dorms at other is a common room which consists of a living area, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Each individual girl actually has a separate bedroom all to herself. Right now, all five girls are crammed into one bathroom, applying their makeup and styling their hair. Levy is bent forward over the tub rinsing the bright blue dye out of her hair. General discussion about the concert is going on around her as the blue water rushes past her face.

"Okay so we're definitely going to see stage B and maybe we'll go see stage A and stage D as well" clarifies Ezra, her mouth gaping in between words. Her eyelashes are thick with mascara and she holds the wand in her hand.

"Well which one of those is black steel playing at? Because I know I definitely want to see them." Wendy pipes up. She winces when Carla pulls her newly teased hair into a side ponytail.

"Oh, thats definately stage B." Lucy spritzes a few more blasts of hairspray into the fluffy mass of teased hair that sat atop her head.

"Here Carla" She hands the can to the other girl. Carla's own white locks are curled and flipped back, reminiscent of a certain famous actress. She sprays the ponytail several times to lock it in place and adds a few more to her own 'do.

"Erza." She tosses it behind her not looking as she adds another layer of eyeliner to Wendy's peepers. The redhead catches it without looking and puts the mascara away, finishing. Two cans of hairspray and several jars of styling gel later and Erza is sporting a huge, thick mohawk of crimson curls.

"Your turn, Levy" The bluenette looks up from her towel.

"Me?" She had finally rinsed all of the dye out of her hair.

"Yes you, now sit." Erza pushes her into the chair previously occupied by Wendy. The other girls crowd around to help get Levy made up. When they pull away, Levy gazes at her reflection. There is definitely a difference but she still looks like herself. Carla had lightly contoured her face making her look older and Wendy had teased her hair after Lucy curled it. This was her usual style but it was more, more rock and roll, more edgy .

"I love it!" They grin at her before eventually filing out of the room. Each girl rushes to her respective room. Carla and Wendy are some of the first ones out, all dressed in their concert clothes. While they're waiting, the boys arrive. Soon enough, everyone is hanging out in the common room.

Wendy and Carla are wearing matching black, leather and lace, boyshort-styled bodysuits. Carla is wearing a pair of black pumps adorned with a few small studs and a shrug that looks like a pair of dark angel wings. Wendy chose the more comfortable, calf high converse and she is wearing a bandana patterned shrug. Lucy is wearing a leather romper with an illusion neckline, spiked heel-less platforms and a cropped studded jean jacket.

Gray and Happy both chose simple outfits, dark wash jeans and some kind of vintage band shirt. Gray chose Aerosmith and added some slashes to his jeans and Happy chose Guns N Roses and a black top hat with aviators. Natsu is dressed similar but instead of a band shirt, he chose a black denim vest and a loose tie. Erza is also wearing jeans and a shirt. She has a pair of distressed, acid-washed jeans and a Nirvana tanktop. Over that she picked out a fringed, leather, motorcycle jacket to wear and a simple pair of black cowboy boots.

Levy is the last one to exit her room. She took her time putting her new favorite outfit on. It consists of a pair of fishnets with a guitar pattern that she had been saving for a special occasion, some tight, high-waisted leather shorts with studs, a simple dark crop-tank that says "Rock" and a headband of the same color with a little flower. On her feet are those perfect combat boots. Black, knee high and lita like, they are adorned with a variety of straps that can be removed at the wearer's whim. Almost like shoe bracelets. They also have studs and spikes scattered all over them. It took everything she had to wait until this day to wear these boots.

"Everyone ready to go?!" They all chatter as they file out and head down the road to the concert site. Levy is jittery with excitement. She has been waiting for months for this concert. She is so excited to know Gajeel's roll in the band.

Gajeel slides the band over his hair pulling it out of his face and smirks in the mirror.

"Gihi, today's the day." He turns as the new band member, Rogue peeks in.

"Hey, they just want to go over the setlist with us one more time."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

"Ill let them know." The younger man disappears and Gajeel turns away from the mirror and the picture on it.

"This is for you, Shrimp. Enjoy" He slips out the door and it swings shut behind him. Taped to the mirror is an Instagram photo of the two of them. They had been hanging out together watching a tv show that Levy wanted him to see when Levy suddenly exclaimed they had never taken a selfie together. He begrudgingly sat for the picture, he even threw up a peace sign but was secretly pleased to have a picture with her. The happiness in her face was Gajeel's favorite part. He'd do anything to keep it there.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's that chapter. The next one will be the concert itself. Now, since today IS Friday, that means NO WORK and I can write on this all weekend. Maybe go back to several chapter updates. Btw, if you have ANY questions at all. PLEASE ask in the reviews and I'll answer in the next A/N.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who favorited or reviewed or followed. Every time I get an email from Fanfiction, my little, weeb heart would flutter. Thank you. **

**Any guesses on the songs in the setlist?**


	8. Ch 8 The Concert

As the gang gets closer to the concert, the amount of people around them slowly increases.

"Will there be any tickets left?!" Wendy exclaims nervously noticing the crowd.

"Thats why I'm here." She jumps at the sound of the voice. Behind her is a tall man with black hair, smiling eyes, and a unique scar on his face. He is wearing a leather jacket, a button up shirt and matching leather pants.

"Doran!" Wendy whirls around and leaps into the older man's arms. Doran Bolt, Wendy's longtime boyfriend, chuckles and catches her. He proudly holds up several tickets that provide access to watch all of the stages.

"Doran, you didn't need to do that." Erza protests on behalf of everyone.

"No, its my pleasure," He gazes lovingly down at the small woman whose face is pressed into his chest.

"Here" Doran hands the tickets to Levy who passes them out to everyone. Erza checks her small watch.

"Okay, its a little after 5:30. So lets go check-" She looks up and everyone is scattering.

"C'mon Erza!" Lucy beckons her. Levy is being dragged towards stage B by Jet and Droy, who had appeared when the tickets were being passed out. Everyone else is heading for stage D.

"We'll catch up with them later, after Tower of Heaven plays!" Erza perks up at the sound of the band name. Tower of Heaven is a band that Erza had once had the opportunity to be a part of. She humbly turned it down though. Some close friends of hers are in that band: Sho, Wally, Milliana, even Simon was until he moved to another country. Jellal is the lead singer of Tower of Heaven and the main reason that she didn't join. That and her inability to play an instrument.

Jellal was her childhood best friend with whom she had fallen in love with. She soon found out, though, that Jellal was engaged to another woman in another town. Her heart couldn't handle it, she had to stay away from him. Still going to listen to Tower of Heaven wouldn't be too bad. She was just going to watch to support her other friends, she rationalizes as she runs towards Lucy. She gets there just as Tower of Heaven was starting their last song.

"Dirty!"

"Rotten!"

"Filthy!"

"Stinkin'!"

Each member chants one of the words. Erza smiles when she figures out what the song is. She gives Milliana a small wave and turns her attention to Jellal as he begins singing.

"She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Taste so good make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie, yeah

Woaw

Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn

Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home

Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right

I think about baseball, swing all night, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Huh, swingin' in the livin' room, swingin' in the kitchen

Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'

Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her

So I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater

I scream, you scream we all scream for her

Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her"

The blue haired man belts out the lyrics. He notices Erza in the crowd and locks eyes with her.

"She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah"

Erza blushes as red as her hair. He couldn't be singing about her. He was engaged!

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy's attention has been captured by something else

"Doran, lets go check out Stage A!" Wendy rushes over there Doran in tow. They arrive in the middle of one of their favorite songs.

"Who is playing?" She asks, trying to see. The band in question is Declaration of War, an all girls band, consisting of Cana Alberona, an acquaintance of Wendy's, and the Strauss sisters, Mirajane &amp; Lisanna.

"Let me help." Doran says as he lifts Wendy and sets her on his shoulders. They hum along to the song.

"Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer.

Tommy's got his six-string in hock

Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk

So tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers

Baby, it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got

It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot for love

We'll give it a shot

Woah, we're half way there

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, we'll make it I swear

Woah, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer"

Wendy reaches down and holds her love's hand as they sway to the song.

* * *

On the other side of the site, Levy, Jet and Droy are singing along with Giant's Armor's lead singer, Macao.

"Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here everyday

Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play

If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually

You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees

I want to watch you bleed

And when you're high you never ever want to come down

So down, so down, so down, yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, ow!"

The boys both air guitar with Wakaba as Levy jumps up and down and head bobs to the beat. They all belt the last few verses of the song along with the rest of the audience. As that last note is held the crowd explodes with cheers, whistles, and claps.

There is a brief intermission as Thunder God Tribe sets up their instruments. Laxus stands at the mic, guitar in hand as Evergreen heads for the keyboard. Bixlow sets up a mic near the drums and Freed picks up his bass and stands at the backup mic.

"Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide

No escape from reality

Open your eyes

Look up to the skies and see

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Because I'm easy come, easy go

A little high, little low

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me."

The crowd screams at the all too familiar song is sung. Levy squeals herself in excitement.

"Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooo

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, ooo (anyway the wind blows)

I don't want to die

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

Levy gets out the lighter she had brought and flicks it on swaying her arm back and forth. Behind her Jet and Droy are quietly arguing over who should hold her up to see.

"Boys! Hush, its getting good!" Levy whispers at them, aggrivated. Erza walks over and breaks them up and stands near Levy and with a straight, emotionless face begins singing along to the rest of the song . This causes the other three to crack up. She cracks a smile and they all sing along with gusto, headbanging and dancing along.

* * *

"I hope she holds on a little longer

Sent a letter on a long summer day

Made of silver, not of clay"

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Carla all walk over to stage C not long into The Dragon's Graveyard's next song. Bacchus belts out the lyrics as Elfman, the Strauss sisters' brother, jams out on the guitar.

"I've been runnin' down this dusty road

Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

I don't know where I'll be tomorrow

Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

I've been trying to make it home

Got to make it before too long

I can't take this very much longer

I'm stranded in the sleet and rain

Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again

The mornin' sun is risin'

It's kissin' the day"

Everyone is joined together, arms over their shoulders, swaying in rhythm with the song and quietly singing along.

Once Bacchus belts out the last note, the six friends cheer and make their way over to stage B. By the time they get there, Thunder God Tribe is almost done with their final song. Laxus stepped down to let the only female in the group sing the ballad. Her voice rings out crystal clear.

"Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son,

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry- don't you cry no moooooore

No mooooooooooorrrrre."

The crowd cheers and claps and a few wolf whistles are heard. She grins and sends air kisses to the audience. Finally it was time for the last band of stage B, Black Steel. Unlike the other bands, the curtains are drawn closed. The crowd goes quiet as all of the other lights go dark and a spotlight alights itself on the stage. The sky has grown dark over the last few hours and everyone's attention is now on the stage. The ragtag group of friends slowly push their way to the front. They are now standing a few dozen feet from where Black Steel will be playing. The music starts.

* * *

**A/N: There's that chapter. It was hard writing this. Getting all these song snippets into the story right. *wipes sweat of brow* Phew, hard stuff. The next chapter is going to be so much worse.**

**Yes I ship Wendybolt. Hate me IDC. They are too cute. Remember, everyone in this story is over the age of 18 and all but like two, are in college. So neyah!**

**Tell me what you think of it? PLEASE I need to know. Writing this FF has inspired me. I've finally decided to go to college. And for writing! So I need to know if I suck. R&amp;R&amp;F&amp;F Please!**


	9. Ch 9 Black Steel

The curtains slowly open and smoke creeps out covering the stage and rolling over the edge, into the audience. Lights flash and the spotlight settles on Black Steel. Juvia is at the keyboard in a tight, little, dark blue strapless dress and black shawl.

"Is this what they call 'love at first sight'?" The group turns to look at the speaker. It is Gray's cousin, Lyon. The platinum blonde gazes up at Juvia in awe. His jaw is dropped and he is clutching his chest. Gray growls softly to himself at the sight.

"Quiet, Lyon," he mutters.

Everyone turns to look back at the stage. They notice someone who wasn't at the bar when they met the rest of Black Steel. It's Rogue Cheney. Rogue is a newcomer to Black Steel but the group knows him well. Hes a friend of Natsu. Rogue is wearing black jeans and a silk black robe and holding a guitar. Lilly is sitting at the drums in jeans and a black tanktop. His arms are above his head, crossing his drumsticks. Toto is standing off to the side a bit with his bass. His twotone hair is completely straight and split down the middle. He chose to wear leather pants and a black mesh shirt. Levy finally turns her attention to Gajeel.

The big, tanned man is standing in the middle of the stage. His long black locks are partially hidden by a bandana, the rest falling in waves down his back. He is wearing tight, black leather pants and some clunky boots. Around his neck is a simple little buckled choker and he is completely shirtless and wearing a huge, thick, black fur coat. He has rings on almost all of his fingers and his nails are black. Levy chuckles at the memory of him asking her to paint his nails for the concert. Seeing him now, she is glad she did. He opens his mouth to sing.

"I'm outta luck, outta love

Gotta photograph, picture of

Passion killer, you're too much

You're the only one I wanna touch

I see your face every time I dream

On every page, every magazine

So wild and free, so far from me

You're all I want, my fantasy

Oh, look what you've done to this rock n' roll clown

Oh oh, look what you've done

Photograph

I don't want your photograph

I don't need your photograph

All I've got is a photograph, but it's not enough

I'd be your lover, if you were there

Put your hurt on me, if you dare

Such a woman, you got style

You make every man feel like a child, oh

You got some kinda hold on me

You're all wrapped up in mystery

So wild and free, so far from me

You're all I want, my fantasy"

Levy sings along closing her eyes and focusing on Gajeel's voice. His dulcet tones are rough and gravely but they fit him so well. She half-heartedly jams along with everyone else, trying not to let the fact that Gajeel keeps looking her way be a distraction. As he finishes the song and the crowd roars in appreciation, he walks over to the side of the curtain and takes the guitar that is handed to him. Before he starts walking back over to the middle of the stage, the rest of the band start singing.

"Ah, you gonna take me home tonight

Ah, down beside that red firelight

Are you gonna let it all hang out

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round"

Gajeel starts playing the beginning riff of the song and begins to walk back to his original spot.

"Hey, I was just a skinny lad, never knew no good from bad

But I knew life before I left my nursery

Left alone with big fat fannys, she was such a naughty nanny

Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me

Hey, hey

Whoo

I've been singing with my band, across the wire, across the land

I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way

But their beauty and their style went kind of smooth after a while

Take me to them dirty ladies every time, Shawn

Oh, won't you take me home tonight?

Oh, down beside your red firelight

Oh, and you give it all you got

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round

Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round"

Levy blushes hearing the lyrics to the song.

_He can't be talking about me. I know my butt is a little round, but…. Nooooo. We're just friends. He has no reason to sing a song like this about me. _She debates in her mind.

That song ends and the next begins and the crowd quiets down to accommodate the softer slower music. Gajeel is still playing the guitar but Juvia was clearly the star at the moment with that keyboard intro. Levy goes over the first few lyrics trying to figure out which song it was that Gajeel was singing now. She looks up and he locks eyes with her.

"I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

I've been waiting for a girl like you, and a love that will survive

I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

You're so good, when we make love it's understood

It's more than a touch or a word can say

Only in dreams could it be this way

When you love someone, yeah, really love someone

Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night

There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

I've been waiting for a girl like you, and a love that will survive

I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive

Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting

I've been waiting

(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)

Won't you come into my life?"

Levy softly sings along, her eyes still encaptured by Gajeels. He was singing this song to her. For her. She knew now. She bites her lip shyly and grants him a small smile as he slides his guitar across the stage and back into the shadows.

Toto steps forward and the spotlight swings on him as he tears into the intro guitar solo. Gajeel steps into the light and begins almost whispering the first verse in a soft husky voice. As the song progresses, his voice ascends in volume.

"It's early morning, the sun comes out

Last night was shaking, pretty loud

My cat is purring and scratches my skin

So what is wrong with another sin?

The bitch is hungry she needs to tell

So give her inches and feed her well

More days to come, new places to go

I've got to leave it's time for a show

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

Here I am

Rock you like a hurricane

My body is burning it starts to shout

Desire's coming it breaks out loud

Lust is in cages, till storm breaks loose

Just have to make it with someone I choose"

The lust is apparent as he sings, catching Levy's eyes every few minutes. Her face feels flush and her body grows hot from the intensity of his gaze. Toto slides forward on his knees and shreds the guitar in another sick solo. Gajeels finishes the song panting. There is actually a pause before they start the new song.

"Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb"

His voice echos and Levy is taken back by the amount of raw, unadulterated need that can be heard.

"Bomb, bomb, bomb,

Bomb, bomb, bomb

Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb"

He grunts out a beat, never tearing his eyes from Levy.

"Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp like a video vamp

Demolition woman can I be your man"

He grunts and undulates seductively.

"Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' flash a little light

Television lover baby go all night

Sometime anytime sugar me sweet

Little miss innocent sugar me yeah yeah

C'mon take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up"

He thrusts into the microphone stand and grinds on it.  
_Oh. My. God._ She thinks face red. Filling her mind were images of Gajeel doing that to her.

"Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour some sugar on me

Oh! I can't get enough"

He practically rides it, his body gyrating.

"I'm hot, sticky, sweet

From my head to my feet yeah

Listen! Red light yellow light green light go!

Crazy little woman in a one man show

Mirror queen mannequin rhythm of love

Sweet dreams saccharine loosen up

You gotta please a little, squeeze a little

Tease a little more

Easy operator come a knockin' on my door

Little miss innocent sugar me yeah

Give a little more "

All around her, people are dancing, and singing along. Some women are screaming and reaching for the stage. Levy stands stark still staring at her friend in awe. Gajeel's hips swing and his muscles ripple as he rolls his body, singing.

"You got peaches I got the cream

Sweet to taste saccharine

'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet"

He looks her dead in the eye.

Do you take sugar, one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me c'mon fire me up

Pour some sugar on me oh, I can't get enough

Pour some sugar on me oh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me get it, come get it

Pour some sugar on me ooh

Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me."

At the last beat of the song, he punches the sky and just gazes up panting. The crowd explodes. The force of the applause and cheering is so hard it almost blew Levy away, literally. People were stomping and screaming and chanting. As the cheering reaches a crescendo, the curtains swing closed.

Not long after, the crowd begins to thin everyone going to another stage or going home. Levy stands in her same spot still stunned. Lucy finally pulls her down to Earthland.

"Levy! Levy!" The small, bluenette shakes her head clear.

"Huh? What?" Lucy chuckles.

"We're going to the after party at Shagotte's. You coming?" She tilts her head curiously.

"Is Gaj-Black Steel gonna be there?" Levy asks finally coming to her senses.

"You liiiiikkkee him!" Happy teases before Carla elbows him in the ribs.

"Yes, Levy. A few of the bands we saw tonight will be there." Carla responds calmly.

"Sure, lets go." Lucy beams and pulls Levy along. Jet and Droy are left behind, moping. They saw the way Levy looked at Gajeel and the way Gajeel looked at her. They'd already been turned down a million times by her. Their spirits finally break and they give up. Side by side, they sulk home.

Levy nervously thinks of what to say as she is taken to Shagotte's. Does she play it off? Does she admit her feelings? Does she _have_ feelings for him? Of course she does. But he's her best friend.

_Levy, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow. _She tells herself. She can't fight this feeling anymore. She'd always had this little feeling in the back of her mind that she would always suppress. There's no turning back or hiding now though. She was utterly in love with Gajeel.

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this scene since I first saw blanania's picture. I hope it is satisfactory. Don't worry BTW, I will be writing a few more FF that are set in this world. I'm actually half temped to make a slash fic of Jet and Droy but I don't know just yet. Opinions please! R&amp;R&amp;F&amp;F TY!**


	10. Ch 10 Shagotte's

Turns out, Shagotte's house is only a couple of blocks from the park. They all walk over chattering about the concert. Levy is actually surprised to see Happy's arm slung over Carla's shoulder as they walk. Everyone knows that the blunette boy has liked carla ever since he met her but the pretty high school senior never requited his feelings. That is apparently until now. She is snuggled up to his chest and her arm is reaching up, holding hands with the arm wrapped around her. Levy smiles softly, happy for them.

_Everyone deserves love. _She thinks to herself.

Before she knows it they are at Shagotte's house. The sheer size of the place is astonishing. Shagotte comes from a very wealthy family and for a high school graduation gift, she was given a house of her own. Despite her upbringing, Shagotte is actually a sweet caring woman. She lets homeless people and kids live there free of charge and does everything she can to get them back on their feet. Right now the house actually seemed kind of quiet, the back yard however was a different story. The huge lawn has been turned into a dance floor and a crowd of people are dancing to a song that had just recently come out.

"Im too hot! Hot damn! Make a dragon wanna retire man."

Natsu sings his favorite line before pulling a laughing Lucy over to the floor. The others follow in earnest and Levy waves to them as she enters the house. The music in the house is much quieter and people are lounging around on the couches and chairs. No one is dancing, they are just enjoying each other's company. Her face turns red as she notices a few couples enjoying each other's company a little more than the rest. She makes her way into the kitchen and looks around for some food.

"All the food is outside, Shrimp." She whirls around at the sound of his voice.

"Gajeel!" She squeaks out. "You're here?"

He looks down at himself, leaning on the doorframe and then around at the room.

"Looks that way." He chuckles softly and she smacks his arm playfully as she opens the fridge.

"Smart ass" She mumbles and bends over to see what is on the bottom shelf.

* * *

Gajeel's heart skips a beat as she sticks that luscious ass out towards him. He imagines grabbing those hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and burying himself inside her warmth. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, but those shapely legs drag him back down into the lustful cesspool. Those shorts fit her body so well. He envisions how much fun it would be to peel those tight shorts off of her body. To wrap his arms around that tiny waist. To have one of her succulent breasts fill his hand. To have his c-

"Gajeel!" She is standing in front of him holding out a drink. "Hello?!"  
"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts."

* * *

Levy bites back a comment. The smoldering look on his face just a moment ago left her knees a little weak. She is still holding out the drink for him. It is just a simple Coke that was in the back of the fridge. When he takes it, she just kind of lets her arm drop beside her.

"Soooooo. The concert was good." She says before taking a sip of her own Coke.

"Oh! You enjoyed it? Good." He also sips his drink."So L-"

"Were those songs about me?" She interrupts him unceremoniously.


	11. Ch 11 Do you want to go on a date?

**A/N: NSFW warning for this chapter. :3**

* * *

"Well, did you?" The look on her face is dead serious.

Gajeel doesn't say anything and she begins panicking and looks down.

_Of course not! How presumptuous of you! Why wouI-_

"Yeah." Her head snaps back up to look at you.

"Wha?"

"Gihi, you heard me, shrimp." He steps forward, closing the distance between them and sets his drink down. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"I chose those songs for you." His breath tickles her ear and she shivers softly.

"Really?"

"Really shrimp."

She looks up into his eyes. They are a deep, almost black-crimson, burning with dark carnal need. She tentatively wets her lips and her eyes glance down at his lips and back up. His heart can't take it. He makes a quiet, strangled noise and leans forward. He stops centimeters from her lips and just hovers, lips quivering. She whimpers and leans forward, crushing her lips against his. And in that moment, the world was complete. He groans into the kiss and she tangles her fingers into his hair. He presses her into the wall and slides his knee between her thighs. Her entire body fills with warmth and she feels her heart swell with longing. She runs her tongue over his lips and he opens up, his tongue sliding out to meet hers. Their tongues swirl around in a dance of passion as old as time itself. His teeth graze over her bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth for a brief moment. Their mouths caress each other as she rakes her nails through his hair. Nothing could make this moment better. His hands are splayed across her ass pulling her hips toward him. Pants and soft moans can be heard. After a lifetime, they break apart and pant heavily, pressing their foreheads together.

"Wow." He says chest heaving and breath hitching.

"Gihi" She says playfully. He breaks out into a grin and gives her ass a firm squeeze. She jolts in response.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay here and continue this, and _Mavis, would I_, I can't." He groans out the statement as she untangles her fingers and splays her hands across his chest.

"Why not?" She pouts seductively, probably not looking as wanton as she feels. He groans again, a pained noise. Leaning in, he runs his lips across her ear and nibbles it softly.

"Because, I want the first time to be different from this" he whispers. Gajeel smooches her neck and walks away leaving her hot and needy and stunned.

* * *

A few days later, Levy is laying in bed reading, when she gets a text from Gajeel. She hadn't seen him since that night, even though they talked every day

**Bzzzt bzzt.**

G: Hey shrimp. Do you want to go on a date with me? She smiles warmly at the text. It was pleasant to see him typing in full sentences.

L: A date? She blushes while typing the message. With me? It was still odd to think that he liked her.

**Bzzt bzzt**

G: Nooooo. With Bunny Girl. Of course with you! She chuckles, her heart thumping a little bit harder while she read the last part.

L: Well, where would we go?

**Bzzt bzzt**

G: We could go to this little italian place not far from the school. _He's got this all planned out, huh?,_ she thinks appreciatively.

L: Okay. Lets go.

* * *

Later on that night, Levy is sitting across from Gajeel at Makarov's Eatery. The restaurant is very warm and welcoming. The owner, a small man, personally sat them at their table and got their orders. Now Levy is laughing as Gajeel finishes his story.

"And that is why I do all the cooking. Gihi" She wipes a tear from her eye beaming up at him.

"I didn't realize he liked kiwis that much."  
"Oh yeah, he fucking LOVES them. With the skin on." He shudders at the memory. She twirls the last bite of pasta on her fork.

"I had so much fun tonight." She looks up at him demurely. He beams proudly.

"Good, I was hoping you would like it."

"So Gajeel, what are we?" She chews her food and takes a sip of her drink to wash it down. Her heart is racing as she patiently waits for his answer.

"Well," He stands, dropping the money for the date on the table and offering her his arm. She takes it and follows him out of the store.

"Well?"

"Well, you're my girl. Thats all there is to it." They walk down the street towards the parking lot where his bike is stored. Her heart leaps at the soudn of that.

_Theres no time like the present,_ she thinks slowing down.

"Gajeel, theres something I need to tell you." She stops him on the sidewalk and he turns to face her. Worry flashes across his face for a moment but he regains his composure.

"What's up shortie?" She looks down at her hands and twiddles her thumbs.

"We've known each other for a while now, and that kiss the other day. _Wow_. It was something else. I've never been kissed like that before. I mean obviously I've been kissed but its never been like that. That was amazing. But I'm getting off track. I was wanting to tell you… Well I need you to know….I guess what I'm trying to say is-" She stops as he moves in and kisses her.

"I love you too Levy." He gazes at her tenderly. She gasps. Tears well in her eyes as her heart clenches in joy. She was so happy. She sniffles softly and gives him a gentle push.

"You big lug, you beat me too it."

"Gihihi" He chuckles as he pulls her into his arms and holds her close. This right here was perfect.

"Lets go to my place." She murmurs into his chest. He nods his agreement and they walk over to his bike. He straddles it and hands her the helmet. She looks down at her dress and groans remembering the hassle of getting there earlier in the day. She is wearing a tight bronze colored dress with blue accents. It has long puffy sleeves but the skirt is very short and very tight. He grins as she straddles the bike and tries her best to adjust her skirt.

"Alright lets go." She huffs and pulls the helmet over her straightened locks, buckling it shut. The bike roars like a dragon as it drives off into the night headed for Levy's house.

* * *

They are laying in Levy's bed trying to get caught up on the latest episode of Game of Thrones, but quite honestly, they are getting more caught up in each other right now. Levy has one leg hooked around his hips. One of Gajeel's hands is firmly planted on her ass while the other traces the neckline of the low cut dress. She has one hand draped on his waist and is propping herself up with the other hand. Gajeel is peppering her neck and collar with kisses and nibbles, eliciting what he thought were the cutest little moans he had ever heard. Her lips were still red and flushed from his intense kisses and her whole body pulsed and throbbed with need. She ground her hips into him as he hikes up her skirt and runs his hand along her lacy undies.

"May I?" He asks tugging the neckline softly. She bites her lip and nods. A slow sinful smile spread across his face and he rolls until he is caging her small body with his. She settles into the mountain of pillows behind her. She had always loved pillows. They made reading so much easier. But right now, reading was the farthest thing from her mind. Gajeel grinds his hips into her, his thigh pressing into her core. She moans out loud and he chuckles before dipping his head and kissing her small cleavage. He takes her wrists and crosses them above her head.

"Keep them there." He slowly lifts the dress off of her tiny frame, revealing matching lace panties and bra. He murmured his appreciation before unhooking the bra from the front. The pops open and her breasts spill out. He practically moans at the sight of them. So round and pert. He prays they are as delicious as they look. Levy squirms under his gaze, embarrassed to be so revealed. He looks her in the eye and, never breaking his gaze leans his head down to lick one of the small rosy buds sitting atop her breast. Her breath hitches and she lets out a slow moan as a jolt of pleasure spikes through her body. He does it again and again. She whimpers and bites back a moan as he draws a nipple into his mouth. His right hand slides down her soft stomach and toys with the waistband of her panties.

After her reassurance, he slides a hand under the thin fabric and cups her warm mound. Slowly he slides a finger between her petal-soft lips, grinning as he feels the absence of hair, and barely touches the little bundle of nerves. Her hips jerk causing him to brush it more as she cries out in pleasure and arches her back. Levy's brain short circuits. All she can think about is how good it feels.

"Again." She begs rolling her hips. He crooks his finger again stimulating her. She bites her lip and moans low. He gives her nipple another rough lick before kissing her. The sound of her moans are almost too much for him to handle. His erection is bulging in his pants, straining to get free and bury itself in her warmth. He goes to slide a finger inside when the door the the bedroom swings open and hits the wall.

"Oh!"

"Lucy!"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahahahaha so much teasing for you. Please read and review, follow and favorite. Your support is what keeps me going. I know you probably "fangirl" when you see a new post. Well I fangirl when I see anything in response to this.**


	12. Ch 12 Misunderstanding

The second that Gajeel hears the other voice, he angles himself to shield Levy's body from view. He withdraws his hand and grabs a throw cover and tosses it over Levy. Smooching her cheek, he stands.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He glares at Lucy as he exits the room.

"Damn it, Lucy! Knock next time." Levy says as she sits up holding the covers. She drops the angry look the second she sees the heartbroken expression on Lucy's face.

"One moment sweetie." She rushes into the kitchen still wrapped in the blanket. Gajeel is splashing water on his face.

"Gajeel.." She stumbles on her words trying to explain. He places a finger on her lips.

"I saw her face. She needs her best friend. Its fine. I'm a little _frustrated_ buuut.. I get it." He leans down and smooches her.

"I can always come back some other time and finish what I started." She blushes and hugs him with one arm.

"I love you Gajeel."

"I love you too, shortstuff. Now go help your friend. I'll let myself out." He gently pushes her towards the bedroom and heads for her front door.

"Gajeel, thank you" She smiles warmly at him.

"Anything for you." He quietly shuts the door behind him and she takes a deep breath and enters the room. Lucy is sitting on the bed staring at her knees. Levy rushes into her closet and throws on a long sweater and shorts. She had never seen Lucy so distraught before. She goes and sits beside the blonde and turns toward her.

"Lucy, what happened?" Lucy's lip trembles and she sniffles.

"You know you can always tell me, no matter how trivial." Lucy nods softly and then begins to sob. Levy pulls her in for a hug and lets her friend bawls as the bluenette pets her hair.

"Is it about Natsu?" She looks knowingly at her friend. Lucy sniffles hard and sits up.

"How did you know?" She asks, her voice still shaky, tears streaming silently down her face. Levy's heart broke for her friend.

"Luce, everyone knows. You both have a thing for each other an-"

"Apparently not both of us." Lucy says almost spitefully.

"Explain" Levy demands, crossing her arms over her small chest. This she had to hear.

"You remember the after party, the one where you kissed Gajeel?" Levy nods trying not to be drawn into those memories. Lucy sniffles finally calming down.

"Well, Natsu and I were dancing. I don't mean just dancing. Levy, we were _dancing_. Like, it was a good thing that there were no children around. We had both had a bit to drink and I figured, _What the hell? Now's as good a time as ever._ and I told him that I liked him. He, being Natsu, didn't fully comprehend what I was saying. I explained to him that it was more than just friendship." She chuckles softly

"The look on his face when he finally understood what I was trying to say; I wish I had thought to get a picture. Anyways, he pulled me in closer and confessed that he liked me too. I was so excited Levy. I thought that I would finally have what Wendy and Doran have. Someone who truly cares about me for me."

"Well, what happened?"

"I went over there today to hang out. I was gonna surprise him and make him dinner. And when I knocked on the door." She tears up again and starts crying softly.

"Yukino was there in nothing but a towel and Natsu was in the kitchen. He told me that he doesn't have a roommate.I thought he liked me! And then I find my friend half naked at his house!" She sniffles and cries softly.

"Did you ask him what was going on?" Levy inquired softly. She was confused as to why Natsu would do this. He was a kind guy. He would never make Lucy cry.

"No! I dropped my groceries and ran off crying. I don't want to ask him what was going on! I don't ever want to talk to him again! I hate him!"

"Lucy, do you really?" Levy's voice was kind and tender. She knew how to handle Lucy in this state.

"No." She buries her face in a pillow and replies muffledly."I love him."

"Then maybe you should talk to him."

"Why? So he can make up excuses? No I'd r-" Lucy stops as someone pounds on the front door.

"Levy? Are you home? Is Lucy there?!" Lucy's lip trembles at the sound of Natsu's frantic questioning.

Levy gets up and walks out of the room and to the front door. She opens it as Lucy peeks out of the bedroom doorway.

"Levy! Oh thank Mavis you're here! Have you seen Lucy? I think she's upset at me. She came over and-" He notices Lucy in the doorway.

"Luce! I found you. I can explain! I know you're probably upset but its not what it looks like!"

She storms out of the bedroom mad as he steps inside.

"Well then what is it? Because it sure looks like the aftermath of a one night stand, just DAYS after you confessed you like me! Do you even like me? Or were you just lying to get in my pants?!"

"Lucy! Yes, I still like you! Yukino was over because she's dating my new roommate, Sting! I was making me something to eat when you knocked on the door and she said she would get it. I had my back turned to the front door and didn't notice that she was in a towel. She must have just got out of the shower! I swear thats the truth. Lucy, I like _you_. I'm not gonna go sleep with another girl when you're the one I want. And I wouldn't lie just to get in your pants. Since when have I lied to you about anything?!" She stops hearing Natsu's explanation.

"Oh, so you didn't sleep with Yukino?"  
"No! Lucy, I want to be with you! No one else! Anyways, I don't need to lie to get in your pants" He smiles suavely. The blonde's face turns bright red. She is so embarrassed.

"How'd you know where to find me?" She asks. Natsu grins.

"Well Levy is your best friend and you had just ran from my house sobbing. I'm not THAT stupid." She blushes again.

"So why _did_ you come over?" He cocks his head as he asks.

"I was gonna cook you dinner."

"Dinner?! Why are we still standing here?!" He tugs her towards the door. She waves goodbye to Levy who just laughs at the two.

"Bye guys!"


	13. Ch 13 Anything for you

**NSFW WARNING**

* * *

Its been a few days since Levy and Gajeel have been able to spend any time together. School, and in Gajeels case work as well, are getting in the way. Levy is glad for the extra time to read but she feels a bit empty without him around. Their texting has been sparse and distracted. She has half a mind to ask him if he is avoiding her. She slides her key into her lock and lets the door swing open. As she shuts it behind her, she hears a sound coming from her room. She sets her books and bag in a chair and cautiously heads for the sound. Levy picks up one of her biggest books she owns and creeps towards her room. She holds her breath and listens. She can hear heavy footprints and shuffling and her bed creak. She bursts open the door, book held above her head, poised to strike. Laying in her bed is Gajeel. He is wearing nothing but the leather pants from the concert. The floor and bed are covered in silk rose petals. Gajeel is striking a cheesy pose, grinning the whole time.

"Gajeel?!" She drops the book, narrowly missing her own toes

"Gihi. Surprise shrimp!" He looks so proud of himself.

"What's all this?" She looks around at the candles and incense.

"I wanted everything to be special." She could tell he put a lot into this, hoping that she would like it.

"It looks great." She walks over to the bed and kicks off her heels as she crawls beside him.

"And you look delicious." A slow smile spreads over her face. She pushes him on his back and straddles him.

"Mmm. I'm not the only one, shortie." His hands grip her hips tight while she crosses her arms and grabs the hem of her shirt.

"Wait." She freezes.

"Where's Bunny Girl?" She laughs loudly.

"She is actually in class right now." He grunts in appreciation

"Good." She pulls her shirt over her head. This time she is wearing a purple velvet bra that is completely strapless.

"Levy, you are so…." She grins at him, leaning forward to lay on his chest.

"I know. Now shhh." She kisses him silent and grinds her hips slowly into him. He nibbles her lips and runs his hands through her hair. As much as she didn't want to, Levy breaks away and stands up on the bed. She wobbles a bit before regaining her balance. She grabs the stretchy waistband of her shorts and yanks them down quickly until they pool at her feet. She stands just as quickly and raises her arms in the air in triumph.

"Tada!" She says playfully, hoping to elicit a smile from Gajeel.

"Gihihihihi." He laughs at her silliness. She kicks her shorts aside and slowly sits on the bed beside him. She is wearing a pair of satin panties with velvet accents on them. Gajeel can't wait to see what they look like amongst the rose petals in her bedroom floor, but for now, he wants to see what she has in mind. She nestles in the crook of his arm and traces his chest, her fingers making their way down to his pants. The tight pants are obviously straining and she can only imagine what the cock hiding behind it looks like. Gajeel makes a soft noise of frustration and an evil grin blooms on Levy's face. She softly pets the throbbing bulge and he growls softly and lifts his hips. She does it again, her fingers barely brushing the soft leather.

"Levy," he warns.

"Gajeel?" She smirks and toys with the button on the pants.

"Stop teasing me."

"Hush, let me enjoy this." She slides the button out of its hole at an agonizing pace. Gajeel is sure that he'll burst if she keeps it up much longer.

"Levy, please" She looks up at the sound of her name. Her eyes are hooded with desire. She licks her lips and the bulge in his pants twitch as that pink little tongue slides across those full lips. He imagines just how beautiful they would look wrapped around his cock. She turns back to his pants and slides the zipper down. As the fabric separates, his cock springs forward, surprising her.

"Oh!"

_Wow, that is bigger than I expected._ She reaches over and strokes the soft shaft. Surprisingly, there isn't a piercing there like she always thought. He sits up and quickly slips the pants off. Levy bites her lip when she sees a glimpse of his ass.

_Mmm! _She pushes him back down on the bed and kneels between his legs. She kisses him again, softly this time, and slowly makes her way down his body kissing and nuzzling as she goes. She smooches the two studs sticking off his hips and finally allows herself to come face to face with his throbbing member. She nuzzles the bare skin above his shaft shyly, bit nervous to continue. She is a small woman, which means she has a small mouth. And a cock like that is not going to fit in her mouth easily. She takes the shaft in one hand and strokes it gently. He groans out and she smiles. Levy licks the rod from the base to the tip and slowly slides it into her mouth. Gajeel groans as he is engulfed in wet heat. His mind skips a beat and his breathing quickens. She slowly slides down, enjoying the soft strength beneath her lips. She can only fit maybe half of his manhood inside her mouth easily, she discovers quickly. She slides it back out and suckles on the head softly before releasing it with a soft pop.

"Mmmmm." She licks the tip and swirls her tongue around the head.

"Thats enough." Gajeel declares, tired of her slow pace. He sits up and pins her to the bed, crushing her lips beneath his. He makes short work of removing her underthings, relishing in the beauty of her body, momentarily. She moans and buries her hands in his hair as his mouth makes its way down her body, stopping for a brief moment to lavish attention on her sensitive nipples. His hand reaches for her dripping slit. He teases her for just a moment before delving into her warm depths. She arches her back beneath him and moans his name.

"Oh Gajeel!" He growls his pleasure and withdraws his finger, only to sink it back inside.

"I want you to feel my touch, burning on your skin for days." he purred sinfully in her ear.

"Please?" She cooed as he slid another finger in.

"I want you to feel it everytime you walk, every time you move. That you are mine." He brought his lips to her neck and latched on suckling and nipping.

"Mhmm," is the only response she can make.

_I am Gajeel, I always will be yours. _She thinks as he begins kissing his way back down her body. Finally where she wants him, Gajeel nestles himself into the juncture of her thighs.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful."

"Gajeeeel." She whimpers, feeling his torturous breath caress her lips.

He dips his head and slowly drags his tongue between her petals, delighting in the way it made her shiver. He laps up her juices and circles his tongue around her small pearl of pleasure. She lurches as a jolt of rapture rushes through her body. She mewls in bliss and rocks her hips.

"Gajeel, please."

"What do you want?" He asks teasingly. She flushes bright red and covers her face mumbling something.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you?" He sat up as he spoke kneeling between her legs.

"I said I want you. Inside me." She blushed red again.

"Anything for you, Levy." He reaches behind her head and grabs the condom from under the pillow. With masterful precision, he slides the latex over his shaft and positions his body over her.

"I'm going to try to be gentle, for you." She shakes her head.

"Don't hold back. I won't break." She wraps her arms around him and arches her back as he suddenly slides inside her. She cries out in delirium and clenches him as her body trembles with passion. He thrust into her over and over. Claps and moans can be heard all throughout the apartment. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she splays her hands across his chest and gazes up at the man she loves. His eyes are dark with carnal need and intense tenderness. Her heart swells with love and she sensually kisses him. He pulls her into his arms and nestles his face into her neck. His hips slap hers over and over drawing frantic moans from her as the fire pools in his abdomen. He grunts and groans in ecstasy. Her lilting voice and the intoxicating sensation of her warmth are driving him over the edge. He leans down some and takes a nipple into his mouth suckling. One of his hands reaches down and strokes her clit. She melts beneath him and her breath hitches.

"Gajeel! Oh! Fuck!" She rasps out his name as her climax builds. Time slows and shatters and her body dissolves into pleasure as her orgasm splinters through her. She opens her mouth in a silent scream of bliss and her body arches forcefully. Gajeel barely slows his pace as he continues thrusting into her. He withdraws his hand and kisses her, hungrily crushing her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck, still trembling from the aftershocks. The look on her face almost making him burst right then and there. Such love shines in her eyes. He knows how he wants to cum though.

"Roll over, shrimp." He pulls out and strokes himself until her ass is sticking in the air, tantalizingly. He languidly sinks back inside her and plants his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

"Shit Levy!" She moans as he quickens his pace. He loses his rhythm while his hips pound her ass. The fire in his abdomen slowly spreads and then suddenly explodes throughout his body. He thrusts one last time, burying himself as deep as possible inside her as he fills the condom with his hot seed. He groans low and clutches her to his chest standing Levy on her knees. She leans back and nestles herself into his arms. Right then, their world was complete. He lays them down and holds her in his arms, basking in the post-coitus afterglow.

"Um Gajeel?" He nuzzles her back.

"What's up, shrimp?" She squirmed in his arms.

"I gotta pee." He chuckles and lets go of her.  
"Then go. I gotta clean up anyways." She runs into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She cleans up afterwards and is washing her hands when Gajeel walks in and drops the condom in the trash. He also cleans himself up and wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I love you, shrimp." She smiles softly.

"I love you too, Gajeel."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! **

**I hope you liked it! And don't worry, I will be writing more stories. Maybe PM me some suggestions or something. Let me know what you think in the comments. Its my first lemon and I'm really worried that it sucked.**


End file.
